RWBY: Hidden Volume: The Human Grimm
by DovakiinSid
Summary: Rated M for possible Murder, Sexual Relations, Torture, And Drug use. This is Update of a story that I did on a different profile I do own the story Grimm was Renamed Obsidian (Sid) Inter the world of Rimnent for a story of a character who's past is filled with loss pain torture and pain. But this character hides a secret that may danger everyone around him.
1. Intro: Obsidian Pitch Black

Obsidian Black

17

Black hair

Right eye Red left is Silver

Fox Fanus: Fox tail.

Semblance: Berserker; the more damage he takes the stronged he becomes. Downside is that his can, If pushed to far, can kill him from the strain that his body goes under.

Experiment ability: Grimm Mutation; When Sid gets enraged his body will start giving off a black and red mist. The heavier the mist shows how close Sid is to 'turning' into his Dragon Grimm State. This is not a true transformation for his body does not change. It's just his mist surrounding him turning into a body like cover around him. Like eran from attack on titan. For size idea half the size of the dragon from the fall of beacon. There are times when he's able to use some of his Grimm side. Like his wings or tail.

Weapon: Soul Reaper; A black Katana that holds a grimm. This Grimm gives the sword the ability to cancel aura and it's healing ability. It gives off a black arua like flow. This is not a true arua. This is the grimm.

Likes: books preferably smut, Coffee, sitting in nature, Cooking, ice cream, and card games.

He was born under the name of Alexander Lancher III. Born to Alex II and Susian Lamcher. He was born under unusual conditions. His mother was thought to be bearen. The fact that he was born was a merical. He was named after his father and his fathers father. They lived in a village in the mountains of Vale. And for three years they loved with peace. But that peace was short lived. At dusk of young Alexander's third year there was a invation. The village was flooded with Grimm ranging from ursa to even a deathstalker. The village went on the attack not wanting to let their homes go. Susian hid her son away so that he's stay safe till they returned. The fight would end in both sides being massacred. The only person to live was the child. That how it was for the next three days the village empty and littered with death. Until the day where a scientist walk though. He saw the horror of the village and looked for any survivors. When he was about to give up he found a house who's door was ripped from the hendges. As he walked in he noticed the body of a woman seeming to gaurd a little door. He moved her and opened the door to find a crying child. He pick him up and with a wicked smile said "you're perfect" with that he took him to his lab and named him Obsidian Black. For the next 9 years did painful experiments on him using him to splice human and Grimm dna, as well also teach him proper manners along with other high society teachings. At the age of 12 while running experiments on him the DNA of unknown Grimm finally connected with Obsidians this made Sid snap and start to turn slowly into a dragon. Onyx (the scientist) looked in glee at what he had accomplished. Sid in his rage broke free of his bonds and destroyed the lab as he fled. After a while of flying he blumeded to found and resurted back to human form. Unknown to him a group of bandits saw him fall and carried him back to their camp. Here is where Raven asked what was the meaning of this. They explained what they saw but she doubted. She demanded proof. That was when Sid in a fit of pain shot up and howled a inhuman howl. Raven knocked him out and said that she wanted him to be restrained. She waited till he woke than offered him a spot among her camp. Sid not having anywhere else to go accepted. Sid was than initiated into the camp. He was trained in hand to hand as will was swordsmenship by raven. (Depending on the rp he could have a romantic feeling to raven or just see her as a mom) after 5 years Sid was given the order to enroll into beacon


	2. Chapter 1: A New Start to a Old Path

Obsidian would wake at dawn, the sunlight bearly making past the horizon, and start his chores around the camp. He would walk around and give the camp gaurds food and water as well as check their ammo supply. Once those was completed he would start his personal training.

After a hour of Sid practicing his already mastered swordplay he was interrupted by his mentor and the only mother like figure he had, Raven Branwen.

Raven: "Obsidan may i have a word with you?"

She asked of him. She may always be serious but this seemed more so. As Obsidian walked to her he sheathed his sword.

Sid: "Yes Raven?"

Raven: "I have a mission for you. Pack your bags youre going to be gone from the camp for a while."

Sid: Confused "What do you mean? What im i going to be doing?"

Raven let out a sigh as she looked at her for lack of better term child.

Raven: "Im going to have you go to Beacon Acadamy. i need you to do two things. Get on Ozpins good side and keep an eye on him."

Sid: "And the other?" He looked at his adoptive mother with a hint of anger. He didnt want to leave Ravens side, his life was to protect her. After all she did take him in.

Raven: She sighed "Theres a person i want you to watch after for me. She has blond hair, Lavender eyes, And she uses Shotgun Gantlets."

Obsidian took a breath and sighed

Sid: "Very well. Ill back my bags and head to the school. ill report back every week to tell you how its going"

Raven Noded

 _ **~Time Skip: Two Hours~**_

After a while sid would be able to get his bag packed and his gear ready. He had about a weeks worth of clothes packed in his bag along with some books and other miscellaneous items, this including his bipolar pills. Along with his bag he had a rather large suit case, in this case held his Raid armor...Well now it would be his Huntsmen Armor. He then strapped his bag and his case to his Black, Red, and White Harley-Davidson Street 750. The bikes engine and other inner machinery was a deep red, the most of the body was a jet black, and its headlight, exhaust pipe, and seat was pure white, Makeing the Bike look grimmish. Then finally placed his white fang looking mask on to both hide his mix-and-matched eyes and to sheild them from the wind from riding his bike.

Just before he was to leave the bandits would walk out and wish him luck, but among then raven would not be. But sid didnt mind, he knew she wasnt much for sentimental stuff. In his past six years he only got three things from her, and he only got them from proving his worth to her, These items would be his bike, his armor, and his blakened katana. So he figured she would be here to send him off. But that didnt stop him from wishing she would. She was the only mother figure he had, and because of that he wanted to make her proud. So he took every mission, job, and role she gave him and completed it perfectly.

Once the bandits had disbursed he revved his bike up and started to ride down a forest trail. With the wind in his hair and his tail sailing with the wind, Sids mind started to wonder why Raven gave him this mission. He knew she hated Ozpin and Beacon so he never wished to go. But who was this woman she told him to watch out for? Why is she so important to Raven? His mind floated between subjects like this and others involving his mission. As he was thinking he didnt noticed the person in the forest that watched him zip passed. The person was in his late 50's with black hair with a strip of white showing. he wear a bloody lab coat with mechanical computers that seemed to he attached to his back. The man gave a bone chilling smile as he saw Obsidian drive by and said a single line before disappearing into the shadows of the woods.

 _ **"It seems the prodigal son has returned to us my queen."**_


End file.
